


Two Halves, One Whole

by anyothergirl415



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-08
Updated: 2009-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they were all odd angles. Sam is a circle, Dean is a square.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Halves, One Whole

**Author's Note:**

> 30 NaNo Shots 2009 - Prompt: Fall

Dean was like a flight of stairs that Sam couldn’t help tumbling down. It was a long time coming, one of those things that had been happening for years. Trip, slide, _fall_. There were often things about Sam’s life that felt inevitable. Like returning to hunting even when he thought he’d gotten out. Like watching his father die even though he was supposed to be their rock. Like being the constant sidekick to Dean’s carefree style of one night hook ups, waiting in the car until the random blond of the moment stepped outside, guided by Dean’s rough palm on the small of her back. And if Sam felt mildly guilty for whoever she was, it was only because he understood that flash of rejection that almost always shown from her eyes.

In the appropriate amount of counter balance, Sam was like a waterslide and Dean too often enjoyed jumping in headfirst. There was a pretty good chance it had always been there. Sometimes Dean even entertained the notion that he was destined to be fucked up in all aspects of his life; fortunately Dean had never believed in destiny. Whatever the thing was between them, it burned in Dean like someone had soaked his soul in gasoline, sprinkled it with salt, and lit a match. Most days Dean couldn’t feel the burn but he knew it was there just like he knew his heart continued beating and his blood continued pumping.

Sometimes they were all odd angles. Prime numbers that couldn’t be divided into each other, just into themselves and one. A square trying to fit into a circle, oil and water, they’d heard them all. Sam was like autumn, shifting colors, leaves blowing in the wind and constantly up heaving to try and find the softest place to settle, only to leap up and keep searching moments later. Dean was like spring, shrugging the remnants of winter snow burdens off his shoulders and beaming at the sun even if the clouds opened moments later and emptied gallons of rain on him for days on end.

Other times they were exactly what the other needed. Oxygen to keep their lungs in motion. Blood to keep their hearts beating. Dean was the foundation keeping Sam strong, the very thing he clung to when there was nowhere else to turn. Sam was the thing keeping Dean human, the light easing his burden and softening his heart. Together they made each other work, adding their three and seven, making composite numbers divisible by the world.

All of these things led to one moment in time, when fate scooped them up in her palms and tipped them together. It was one of those perfect moments made up of the gentle slide of lips and the silky heat of love.

“Dean…” Sam whimpered and clung to him, hung from him, looked into his eyes for some sign that this moment was okay. That they weren’t clashing and sparking in opposite directions.

“I got you Sammy,” Dean whispered in return and laid him back on the bed, mapped out his skin with the brush of kisses and the trail of his tongue. “We’re two halves of one whole,” he breathed the words into Sam’s hip bones.

Arching up into the touch, Sam gasped, “I got the brains and good looks. Sorry.”

Dean’s lips quirked up in a grin and he couldn’t help his nod, “I got the charm and the modesty apparently.”

Whatever Sam had to say Dean didn’t hear it, but then he was a little distracted with the full length filling his mouth anyway.

Sometime during their mad, crazy life, Sam fell for his brother. _Hard_. But Dean was his opposite and his exact same. So someone caught him at the bottom and then they fell together. Dean would probably mock him if he knew Sam occasionally thought that way, but Sam knew the best way to make his brother blush so it was a win win.  



End file.
